


A Prologue And An Epilogue All In One

by aquariusApocalyptic



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Resurrection, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Talks of Death, Techno and Wilbur are twins, Warning for Suicidal Thoughts, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, all relationships in this fic are platonic, dream smp spoiler warning, eventual hurt/comfort, i mean i guess he tries but still, philza is not a good father, revivedbur, wilbur soot redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariusApocalyptic/pseuds/aquariusApocalyptic
Summary: In many ways, this is simply an epilogue. Just a continuation after an end. Not just for you, but for him as well. However, in many other ways this just the beginning to a whole new story.This is basically what I wished would happen if wilbur was resurrected even though I know it's unlikely.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, wilbur soot & friend the sheep
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> again MAJOR spoiler warning

Tommyinnit is dead. There's no going around that.

You had felt a spot growing for him in the void- or whatever this place is supposed to be- for a while now, but you weren't quite prepared for it to actually happen. You were never prepared for the day that he would actually die. Actually, you never thought it would go down like this, You thought that when he died, he’d go down fighting. You thought his death would be triumphant, dramatic, important, like he is (was). But, no. No he went down in one of the worst ways. Even you got an interesting death, but him? His death was nothing but suffering. 

You can't help but feel like it's your fault, even if you're not the one who did it. I mean, if it weren't for you putting him in danger all that time ago, then none of this would have happened. He’s your brother and yet you still constantly put him in danger. Fuck, you practically RAISED him, and it hurts to see this happen to him. He had so much more life left. He was 16. He was a child.

Long gone is the Wilbur Soot that blew up l’manburg. Not just in a physical ‘you’re dead’ sort of way, but also in a mental sense. Long gone is the insane and paranoid man who thought everyone was against him. No, now all you're left with is sobering sanity and a fuck load of guilt. Of course you're guilty. You hurt so many people and now all you have is the Consequences of your own actions. You have to continue your existence knowing that the Domino effect of your actions would result in so much pain and suffering.

Who knew that all of this would come from you just wanting to scam people and sell drugs with your little brother? 

You had spent most of your time in the void either annoying schlatt or completely avoiding him. Hell, when you first got here, the two of you tried to kill each other despite the fact that you were already dead. You had tried to double kill schlatt whilst you still had those last few bits of insanity gripping on to your brain.

Your sanity has since returned. Your paranoia long gone. All of it replaced with guilt, regret, and the bitter, bitter taste of clarity.

But back to the issue at hand. 

Before you stands the ghost of your brother, Tommyinnit. He isn't a ghost in the ghostbur sort of sense. No, it's more like his soul. Nothing but a spirit in the void, and it pains you to see. It hurts to look at him. It pains you to stare into those once bright blue eyes once filled with bravery and hope, now filled with lifelessness and yet also completely empty.

Just as you are about to speak up, you feel the nothingness around you be replaced with… something. All of a sudden you feel air around you and something solid under you. You feel the presence of your own body. You can feel cold all around you and it almost stings your skin. but most importantly, you feel. You can hear things too. The rustling of trees, a river running in the distance. You are somewhere.

For the first time in a long ass time, you take a breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're alive now with seemingly nowhere else to go except Technoblades house>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for suicidal thoughts (its not major but i figured id put a warning just in case

Before you have the chance to fully realize what's happening, you black out. Of course you did. Of course, immediately after you are seemingly brought back you pass out. 

The first thing you notice after you come to is that it's cold as hell, it's also raining. Didn’t you die with a jacket on? The second thing you notice is how fucking weird it is to be in a body and have a physical presence after so long without one. It’s an odd sensation and one you certainly don’t miss. It's certainly odd to exist after so long of not existing. You almost sort of hate it. Actually, there is no ‘almost’, you most certainly hate it. You wanted to stay dead. You TOLD Tommy that all you wanted was to stay dead, but you get the feeling that all of this was out of your control. But the point still remains, Tommy wants you here, and above all else, you don’t want to hurt Tommy any more than you already have. 

You start by trying so stand up. To any normal person who has been alive for their whole existence, this would not be a challenge, but, unfortunately for you this is not the case. Okay, start with something smaller. You try to move your fingers, digging them into the mud below. Next, you try to move the rest of your arms. Then you try sitting up. 

You finally take a look around you. You’re clearly in the middle of a forest. The sky is dark and it looks like it's around evening. You see Tommy to your right and schlatt is nowhere to be seen. A part of you has hope that he stayed dead, although you know deep down that bringing the two of you back would bring him back as well. 

It’s going to be night soon and its already cold as fuck and combining that with the rain, if you were to stay out here you could freeze to death. You couldn't care less if you died out here, but Tommy’s also out here and you need him to stay alive. But where could you go? The main area of the smp is too far away and you’d probably freeze before you got there, you don’t know the current state of l’manburg, but you do know that if you were to go there you would not be welcomed. So then where do you go? If you stay out here you’ll certainly freeze and Tommy looks like he needs medical attention.

Technoblade. 

You vaguely remember from ghostburs memories that Technoblade lives not too far from here. Although, you don’t know how happy he’d be to see you or Tommy, heading to his house seems like the safest bet. 

You try to stand up again, this time being much more successful than the last. 

You reach down to pick Tommy up and you finally get a good look at his wounds. He looks absolutely terrible, covered in bruises and cuts. Who did this to him? Well, you know its Dream. The more you felt Tommys presence built in the afterlife, the more you would watch over him. You saw everything Dream did to him in the prison and you were powerless to do anything to help. You would have been sick to your stomach if you had one to be sick to at the time. Honestly, you think that being stuck in prison is too light of a punishment for the green bastard. 

You carry Tommys unconscious body through the cold and rain to Technoblades house in the tundra, relying on Ghostburs patchy memories to guide you there. It's odd. Ghostburs memories are much like how yours were to him. Like, yeah, they’re memories that are apparently yours, but it doesn't feel like you’re really in them and they’re slightly fuzzy. It’s weird because even though ghostbur is supposed to be the ghost of you, you and him are too different entities.

It's gotten colder. Of course it has, you’ve finally reached the tundra and the snow has turned into rain. It certainly doesn't help that not only is your trenchcoat gone, but also your shirt has a hole from where you had been stabbed with Philzas sword. You hadn’t expected for your life to continue on past that point, yet here you are, walking through the snow with the unconscious body of your little brother in your arms. Despite being 16 and 6’1, he seems so light. Much lighter than he was at a younger age. This is concerning.

Despite everything, you truly are proud of him for making it through everything he has been though. He’s been through everything that you’ve been through and then some, and he still made it. He went through multiple wars, two exiles, and then some. He’s so strong, stronger than you’ve ever been and you’re so proud of him.

Currently, you have 4 goals in mind:

Make it to techno’s house safely  
Make sure that tommy’s okay  
Avenge tommy  
Deal with the consequences of your actions  
Is it actually avenging if the person you’re avenging has been resurrected? Does it even matter? You guess it doesn’t really matter, it's all just semantics anyways. 

You see a house in the distance. That must be it, then.

Your legs hurt. Of course they would, you just walked multiple miles after so long of not having legs or any other body part in need of moving. You had to stop a few times along the way to rest because despite Tommy being lighter than he used to be, he’s still fairly heavy.

So, here you are. In Front of what you can assume is Technoblades house. There are lights on inside so you can assume that he’s here.

You knock on the door using a signature knock that you had come up with when you were a kid to signify that it was you knocking on the door to your shared room and not someone else and you can hear someone who you can assume call out “one second,” from inside.

The door opens and you are greeted with a very confused (and heavily armed) Technoblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technoblade interactions coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that this chapter non only has some angst and it also has thoughts of suicide

You sit down on Technoblades couch and suddenly it hits you just how exhausted you are. You’ve been walking through the snow for hours carrying Tommy with you after being noncorporeal for what has been years from your perspective. You’re shaking from both the cold and exhaustion. All you want to do is collapse into sleep right here, but you owe Techno an explanation. Well, no, you really don't owe him shit, but you probably should explain yourself unless you wish to have a sword piercing your chest for a second time. You do, but that's currently unimportant.

“So, care to do some explainin’?”

And you do explain.

You explain how tommy died and you found him in the afterlife, you explain how one second you were nowhere and the the next you were somewhere, you explain how you walked all the way here, you explain that even though ghostburs memories are vague they’re still there and that's how you found your way here, you explain how tommy probably needs medical attention.

You ask him to catch you up on the state of the server.

Technoblade tells you about the state of the server. He tells you about everything from major events like the egg, to the smallest little details that could really go without mentioning. What he doesn't mention, however, is the state of l’manburg. He quickly glosses over Tommy's exile and conveniently doesn't mention anything dream at all. You would call him out on his bullshit but you’re genuinely too tired to care. He finally mentions something related to l’manburg once you’re on the cusp of sleep. You really aren’t listening anymore, it’s not that you don’t care, but all you currently want to do sleep.

And you do.

***

Suddenly, you’re in a room made of obsidian. You’re surrounded by buttons and bits of tnt. 

Then, out of nowhere, dream appears before you. A grin peeking out from under his mask. He hands you a few stacks of tnt.

“You know what to do,” he whispers, and with that he disappears. 

You do. You do know what to do. It shouldn’t be hard, just blow it all to bits and die in the explosions, but for once there's a part of you screaming that this isn’t right.

You hear whispers coming from everywhere but also nowhere. It’s a voice you recognize. Its dream. He’s saying things that you used to believe yourself. Those paranoid thoughts that used to engulf you like the flames did l’manburg. 

“You can’t trust them.”

“It was never meant to be”

“Forever unfinished”

“Blow it all to pieces”

“End it”

“Unfinished symphony”

All of these words are overlapping, and they’re getting louder. Every word is just getting louder and louder. The screams are deafening. 

All you want is for this to be over. You have to end it. 

There’s a matchbox in your hand.

You know what you have to do.

You slide down the wall behind you until you hit the cold obsidian below you.

You strike a match and light the stack of tnt next to you. 

There is finally peace as the explosions go off around you.

… 

Then out of nowhere you’re sitting in a crowd. There’s hope in the air around you. 

It’s November 16th, but instead of heading off to blow up l’manburg, you’re in the crowd sitting next to Tommy as tubbo gives his first speech as president. Schlatt’s dead, l’manburg has been reclaimed, and everyone around you seems filled with joy and hope. 

This isn’t right, you think. 

No. No this isn't right, you should be blowing it up not sitting here celebrating your victory. 

But you can't move. Somehow, you’re legs are stuck to your chair and feet cannot move from the floor. 

Cheers erupt from around you…

...And then there are explosions.

But this time, they aren’t caused by you because you are here and not in that room with the button.

You get up and you start to run, but you hear screams. 

Tommy.

You hear the scream of Tommy from behind you. He’s hurt. 

He calls out your name and without thinking you run for him. 

He’s hurt. 

You wrap your arms around him, holding him close to protect him. 

You tell him that he’s going to be okay, you know that you’re lying.

You look up and you see a winged man, flying over the l’manburg. He’s headed in the direction of the button room.

Just like that you know that it's over. You’re in so much pain, but it's finally over. 

***

You open your eyes and take a breath. 

It wasn’t real and you’re still alive. Not that you’re necessarily happy to be alive, but its comforting to feel the air in your lungs and the blanket underneath you. This isn’t where you fell asleep. You distinctly remember drifting off on technoblades couch while he was recounting the events of the server. Someone must have carried you in here. 

You hear talking coming from the other room. Three distinct voices, techno’s, Tommy's and- is that philza? 

You should probably get up and let them know that you’re awake so that you can get out of here as soon as possible.

You stand up and glance down at the bed. There's a warmer change of clothes. Its a yellow sweater with a blue stain on it, a trench coat, and black jeans. It looks like something that you’d wear as a kid, but at least it's warm. 

As soon as you change, you head out for the living room. There’s nobody in there except for Phil.

“Wil- will, you’re really back?” He cautiously approaches you, like he’s expecting you to snap at any moment.

“Will, look, i- i'm sorry i-” 

“You what?” you cut him off before he can finish his finish. “You’re sorry that you abandoned me until it was too late? You’re sorry that you never gave a shit about me? You’re sorry that you left Tommy to be in prison with Dream of all people? You’re sorry that you cared more about my own ghost than you did me? You’re sorry that you left me alone at the age of 10 to go off and travel with your favorite son while you left me here to raise Tommy all by myself? Hmm?? Is that what you’re sorry for? I spent years raising Tommy myself- do you know what his first words were? They weren’t wings or whatever bullshit i told you, no, his first words were dada. His first words were calling me FUCKING DA DA. He thought I was his father. And yet, you have the gaul to call yourself a father. You had never shown any sign of giving a shit until it was too late. You cared more about my ghost than you did me. And even then, you really didn’t care for him. You constantly ignored the fact that ghostbur still had his own thoughts and opinions- that he was his own person. He suffered the consequences of MY actions. He didn’t deserve that. It doesn't matter that he’d forget it, he didn’t deserve it.” You scream. You yell out all of the feelings that you had left unsaid for all of your life. You yell until you can’t yell anymore.

And when you’re done, you don’t leave time for him to respond and you walk out. 

You can hear him yell apologies out from behind you, but you don’t care. You’ll deal with this once you’ve calmed down. You hear Tommy and techno say something, but none of them make any attempt to follow you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i know i said i was going to do techno interactions but i lied. I promise that ill write some fluff next chapter to make up for this.  
> Please let me know if you see any errors  
> ::)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walked through the snow for what seemed like hours, but had most likely been around 30 minutes. You were sure at this point that nobody had followed behind you. You were still in the tundra though, and while your sweater and coat warmed you some, you were still cold. So, cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finnaly some fluff
> 
> also warning for suicidal thoughts

You walked.

You walked through the snow for what seemed like hours, but had most likely been around 30 minutes. You were sure at this point that nobody had followed behind you. You were still in the tundra though, and while your sweater and coat warmed you some, you were still cold. So, so cold. You want to run. You want to run as far away as possible until you finally freeze to death, but you’re tired, and you need to rest.

You sit down on a nearby stump, subconsciously wrapping your coat around you tighter.

You don’t regret what you said, in fact, you wish you had said it before. Those words, that anger, had been building up inside you since you were a kid. They’re the thoughts of the scared and angry kid that he had abandoned all those years ago, the kid who was left to raise his baby brother. Still, you can’t bring yourself to hate him. in fact, you think, deep down, that what you said is truly necessary to move on from your past actions. 

This has all been too much. You don’t want to be here. You want to be in the afterlife, where you don’t have to deal with any of this. You simply want to run away from this all and finally get rid of this, all it would take is stealing a potion of harming, or hell making one yourself, then it’d all be over. Again. It would be over again you remind yourself. This isn’t the first time you’ve felt this way, and it certainly wouldn’t be the first time you’ve died. It would be so easy. But you’re scared, for the first time in what feels like forever you’re actually scared to die. Don’t get me wrong, you want to, but you’re scared. 

You get pulled out of your thoughts by a bleating noise. It’s one that feels oddly familiar, like a vague memory that seems like it’s going to slip away if you stop trying to hold on. You turn around and are greeted with a deep blue sheep. They have quite the friendly face, especially for a sheep, and something about them made an unfamiliar happiness bubble up inside you. For once in a very long time, you smile. You smile a true, genuine smile, not the maniacal one that had been spread across that face of yours on the day you had blown up l’manburg. You reach up and pet them and they lean into your touch, it's almost like this sheep knows you. 

Friend.

This is Friend.

You remember how much ghostbur had loved friend. He would spend hours talking to them. He would talk to them about how he felt, he would talk to them about his memories from his childhood. He would often talk about how conflicted he was, because even though he didn’t like alivebur (you, he didn’t like you), even though it physically hurt to remember, he knew that it upset people when he didn’t remember. He knew that, for the most part, people used to like alivebur. He knew that people needed a strong leader like alivebur. And it always seemed like friend would listen, giving simple yet comforting baa’s in response. 

So, thats what you do. You tell friend that even though you aren’t ghostbur, you still care about him. To anyone else, you might seems like you’re still insane, and perhaps you are but in a new way. Hell, you are literally venting to a sheep. You tell friend that currently all you want is to get your family back together. You understand that they may not be willing to forgive, nor may they be willing to move on (because truly they are two different things), but you still want them to know that you’re willing to move on if they are. Eventually, the conversation, if you could even call it that, had drifted off to another topic, one that you're passionate about: your hatred for anteaters. 

“Look, call me crazy, but in the void i had access to all of the information in the universe, and do you know what i found? I found that in 8 eons, when the heat death of the universe inevitably happens, do you know what causes it? Well its fucking anteaters!”

“Baaaah.”

“See, i knew you would agree.” 

You hear footsteps from behind you and you turn around and you are now faced with techno and tommy. They don’t seem angry. Quite the opposite actually, they both seem fairly calm. 

“Hello to-”

With that, you’re cut off by Tommy running at you, and you almost expect him to hit you. Instead, he hugs you, wrapping his arms around you as you collide.

“You’re- i’m- you- i- we’re alive!”

“We are,” is all you say.

He seems so happy. You don’t want to tell him that you don't want to be here, you refuse to. He seems so happy that you’re here, that you’re alive, so you won’t.

His happiness quickly turns to anger, however.

“You- you blew up l’manburg. You blew up l’manburg and then you left us.” 

“I did,” is all you can bring yourself to say. You can’t say sorry, because you’re really not. No, you don’t regret the action itself. Do you regret hurting people? Yeah, now you do. Do you regret blowing up l’manburg? No. 

But still, you hold him as he cries into your shoulder, doing your best to calm him. Eventually, he lets go and you sit down. He sits in the snow next to you, and Technoblade eventually makes his way to your other side.

The three of you sit in comfortable silence, until tommy tries to make a joke to lighten the mood. 

And for now, its just the three of you, joking in the snow. Its almost like you’re kids again, laughing in the bedroom that you and techno shared on days where tommy had decided to not leave you alone.

It’s nice.

“It’s nice to have you back, will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! please let me know what you think ::)

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!!  
> sorry that it’s short


End file.
